Layang-layang
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang rumit. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib cinta kita seperti apa kedepannya. Tapi satu hal yang melintas dipikiranku tentang cinta, yaitu cinta ibarat layang-layang. Tarik dan ulur. / pair : ItaHina. / Hiatus dulu.
1. Chapter 1

**Layang-Layang by D.S**

**Editor by HiNa SaSa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Uzumaki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Itachi U x Hinata H**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya mengupdate cerita orang atas permintaan orang yang bersangkutan. Typo, OOC, OC, AU, dll.**

**Rate : cari aman M**

**Summary :** Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang rumit. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib cinta kita seperti apa kedepannya. Tapi satu hal yang melintas dipikiranku tentang cinta, yaitu cinta ibarat layang-layang. Kadang aku berpikir kalau cintaku ini seperti layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru. Kadang perlu diulur dan kadang perlu ditarik lagi. Tarik-ulur, tarik-ulur dan sewaktu-waktu bisa putus kapan saja saat ada benang yang mengikatnya terputus dan pergi entah kemana. Pergi mengikuti tiupan angin sampai ada seseorang yang sudi mengambil layangan bekas orang dan menjadikannya sebagai milik orang itu. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, cintaku ibarat layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru.

Tarik dan ulur.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dan bertabur bintang dilangit malam disudut kota Tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar apartemen mewah yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang temaram terdengar desahan nikmat antara dua insan yang sedang melepas kerinduan. Berbagi ciuman mesra, bercumbu bersama dan berbagi kasih untuk saling menyampaikan semua perasaan sayang mereka. Diiringi alunan melodi cinta berupa desahan-desahan merdu yang terdengar bagai alunan musik nan syahdu yang menggema, dan merasakan setiap momen yang indah seindah taburan bintang dilangit malam.

"Aaahh... Itachi-_kun_."

"Hinata."

"Ahh... ahh... ahh... a-aku... aku... Itachiii-_kun_. ITACHIIII~"

.

Suara burung berkicau bersahutan diluar sana, mengiringi suasana pagi diapartemen mewah disudut mentari pun sedikit demi sedikit menyusup dibalik jendela kamar tersebut sehingga membuat sosok pria yang tertidur diranjang kini terbangun dan mengernyit heran karena tidak menemukan sosok wanita yang semalam menemani malam panjangnya.

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi Itachi pun segera merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Saat terdengar decit pintu yang terbuka Itachi pun mengahlikan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru terbuka dan dapat dilihatnya sosok wanita indigo yang tersenyum sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat menghampirinya. Melihat senyum Hinata, Itachi pun membalas senyuman itu dengan posisi duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"_O__hayou_ Itachi-_kun_." Sapa Hinata sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat itu di meja kemudian Hinata pun duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Itachi.

"_Ohayou_, _Hime_. Terima kasih kau memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik _Hime_." Ucap Itachi kemudian menarik tengkuk Hinata dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dikening Hinata. Hinata tersipu, dan dengan malu malu Hinata pun membalasnya dengan mencium bibir Itachi sekilas lalu menunduk kembali untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Yah bisa dibilang itu adalah kebiasaan rutin mereka berdua, memberi kecupan dan ciuman selamat pagi sebagai ungkapan sayang mereka.

"Minumlah teh ini selagi hangat Itachi-_kun_." Ucap Hinata seraya menyodorkan cangkirnya. Tapi dengan segera Itachi menolaknya. Mendapati penolakan dari Itachi membuat Hinata sedikit heran dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau ti-tidak mau meminumnya?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin minum. Aku memang sedikit haus tapi..."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Itachi-_kun__?_"

"Pagi ini..." dengan sedikit tersenyum nakal Itachi langsung menarik dan memeluknya seraya berbisik "-aku tidak butuh teh atau pun yang lain. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau. Dan hausku kali ini adalah haus akan percintaan kita yang semalam" kemudian mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Hinata kaget dengan gerakan gesit yang disebabkan oleh Itachi sehingga membuat cangkir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh pecah ke atas lantai.

"Nnngghh...ssshhh...nngggg...Ita-_kun_ lepas, bukannya semalam sudah." Itachi melepas ciuman lembut itu seraya berbisik dan menjilat telinga Hinata.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya lagi," kemudian Itachi mencium kembali bibir Hinata.

"Mmmhh... mmmhhhhh..." Hinata mendesah nikmat.

Itachi mencium Hinata dengan penuh rindu, mencium leher jenjangnya dan memberikan kissmark sebagai tanda kepemilikannya. Tidak ketinggalan pula Itachi menggigit dan mencium telinga Hinata. Deru nafas Itachi yang memburu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Hinata sehingga secara tak sadar Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Itachi dan seraya meremas lembut rambut panjang Itachi. Hinata mengerang nikmat sehingga tanpa sadar kini dirinya sudah berbaring dibawah tindihan Itachi.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen dengan segera Hinata pun berusaha mendorong Itachi sehingga ciuman diantara mereka pun terlepas dan menciptakan sebuah benang tipis diantara bibir keduanya.

"Jangan. Aku harus mengajar pukul 8 pagi ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum jam mengajarmu dimulai kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Ayolah, tidak akan lama. Cukup satu sampai aku keluar."

"..."

"Bagaimana, hm?"

"Janji."

"Iya." Jawab Itachi sambil menatap mata Hinata dengan serius.

"Baiklah." Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata membuat Itachi tersenyum senang dan dengan secepat kilat Itachi pun menyambar kembali bibir mungil Hinata.

Tidak ketinggalan jemari-jemari nakal Itachi pun sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hinata. Membelai, mengusap, meraba serta meremas setiap lekuk tubuh indah Hinata. Merasa terganggu oleh pakaian yang digunakan oleh Hinata, Itachi pun melepaskan pakaian tersebut dan meleparkan pakaian Hinata secara asal sehingga kini tubuh Hinata polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel ditubuhnya. Itachi menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau sungguh menakjubkan _Hime_." Seru Itachi membuat Hinata merona.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Itachi pun kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Memasukan lidah miliknya ke dalam bibir mungil itu seraya menggerakan tanggannya untuk menangkup gunung kembar milik Hinata yang tidak terhalang apa pun.

Puas dengan bibir Hinata, Itachi pun menyapu lidahnya dipermukaan kulit leher Hinata sampai tepat di atas payudara besar Hinata. Tidak memakan waktu lama Itachi pun segera melahap puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras karena rangsangan Itachi pada tubuhnya.

"Aahhh..." desah Hinata saat Itachi menghisap putingnya dengan keras.

Mendengar respon Hinata, Itachi pun tersenyum nakal sambil tetap menghisap payudara Hinata. Tidak ketinggalan juga Itachi memainkan jemari besarnya dikemaluan milik Hinata yang ditumbuh sedikit bulu halus. Menggusap tonjolan kecil yang ada dibagian terlarang itu sambil sesekali jarinya yang lain memasuki lubang yang sudah lembab.

"Karena kau ada tugas menggajar hari ini maka akan ku percepat kegiatan kita ini _Hime_."ujar Itachi saat mulutnya lepas dari payudara Hinata. Dan tanpa buang waktu Itachi pun memposisikan dirinya di depan kewanitaan milik Hinata (sebelumnya Itachi hanya mengenakan selimut tanpa menggunakan pakaian). Dengan perlahan Itachi pun mulai memasukan dirinya pada kewanitaan milik Hinata dan membuat Hinata mendesah nikmat dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Itachi-_kun_~"

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mulai bergerak." Dan Itachi pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara pelahan-lahan. Hingga tempo gerakannya semakin lama semakin meningkat, dan semakin cepat hingga akhirnya mereka pun klimask dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan mereka.

"ITACHI-_KUN_..."

"_HIME_..."

.

Setelah adegan panas dipagi hari ini mereka berdua pun mandi lalu menikmati sarapan pagi mereka bersama-sama. Disela-sela acara makan tersebut tiba-tiba bunyi telpon berdering dari ponsel Itachi. Untuk sejenak Itachi menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hoi Itachi kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau telat datang ke kantor." Ucap suara dari sebrang saat Itachi baru menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan sedikit terlambat hari ini Kisame" Jawab Itachi dan suara kekehan terdengar dari sang penelepon.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang bersama Hyuuga lagi. Kau selalu terlambat jika sudah berhubungan dengannya."

"Memang ada apa pagi pagi begini heh?" Tanya Itachi .

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja kalau nanti akan ada rapat penting jam 8."

"Aku tahu kau dan kau pasti bisa menanganinya selama aku belum datang." Dan kemudian Itachi pun menutup telponnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya. "Aku akan berangkat mengantarkanmu dahulu ke sekolah kemudian akan langsung menuju kantor."

"Ta-tapi kau pasti akan terlambat ke kantor jika mengantarkanku dahulu. Kau sudah ditelpon orang kepercayaanmu dan pasti ada hal yang harus kau selesaikan segera di kantor." Ujar Hinata.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula dia bisa mengatasinya." Respon Itachi, Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Itachi kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

.

Sebuah mobil mewah warna hitam berhenti di sebuah sekolah elite di Tokyo. Sebelum Hinata turun dari mobil hitam tersebut, dengan secepat mungkin Itachi mencium bibir. "Aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa." Ujarnya dan dengan tersipu Hinata hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

Hinata pun turun dari mobil lalu saat mobil itu menjauh Hinata hanya bisa memandangi mobil Itachi yang semakin lama semakin jauh memenuhi keramaian jalanan di Tokyo. Setelahnya Hinata pun berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan senyum yang merekah menghiasi wajahnya sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang bergembira.

'Itachi-_kun_.'

.

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan menyusuri kolidor sekolah elit tersebut untuk menuju ke meja kerjanya di ruang guru. United School adalah sekolah elit dikawasan Tokyo di bawah naungan yayasan milik keluarga Kaname Kuran. Bangunan yang terdiri dari 4 gedung yang masing masing gedung terdapat 2 lantai, dan ruang guru teletak di lantai satu sebelah timur dekat taman bunga mini yang dipenuhi oleh aneka bunga mawar nan cantik.

Hinata sampai di ruang guru lalu membuka kenop pintu dan langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Hinata duduk lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan tersenyum karna mendapati sekuntum mawar merah ada dimejanya. Dia ambil mawar itu lalu mencium wangi bunga itu dan bergumah 'pasti kau yang mengirimnya' lalu tersenyum kembali dengan pipi yang merona malu karena membayangkan wajah pria tampan yang telah mengiriminya bunga secara rutin disetiap pagi hari.

'aku merindukanmu.' Batin Hinata saat kembali mengingat lelaki itu.

.

Kota Beijing, disebuah hotel mewah seorang pria tampan berambut hitam bermata onyx sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dilayar laptop miliknya. Layar yang menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang tersenyum sambil mencium sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang dikirimnya. Kadang pria itu tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku dari sang Indigo. Rona merah dipipi gadis bersurai indigo itu membuatnya ingin sekali mencubit pipi merah tersebut lalu membawa sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh pria itu rindu akan momen-momen dimana dirinya bisa bersama dengan wanita bernama Hinata. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu ? Memandanginya terus hanya akan membuatmu gila. Lihat sekarang kau, tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila saja." Pria itu menghentikan pandangan matanya ke layar laptop lalu berpindah menatap sosok pria lain yang tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Apa urusan kita di sini sudah selesai ?" tanya pria itu dengan sinis.

"Ya, urusan kita sudah selesai. Arrrggghh... kau selalu seperti itu, mengalihkan pembicaraan jika menyangkut wanita itu." Kata pria itu lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa dan langsung meminum segelas _wine_ yang ada di meja.

"Hey, itu minumanku." Sahut pria pemilik kamar hotel tersebut.

"Hah, kau seperti lupa akan kebiasaanku." balas tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah mengurus semuanya?" Tanya pria tampan tersebut sambil melihat layar monitor.

"Yups ." sang tamu berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri pria itu sambil berkata "kapan kau akan mengatakan isi hatimu pada nya?"

"..."

"Katakanlah secepatnya kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya. Kalau kau hanya bisa memendamnya seperti itu ia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Bisa saja kau akan keduluan oleh pria lain." Ujar sang tamu sambil menepuk pundak pria itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Namun setelah sampai dipintu keluar tamu tersebut berhenti dan berkata lagi "tiket pesawat sudah aku pesan kan untuk perjalananmu hari ini. Aku dan tunanganku akan menetap disini untuk mengurus cabang perusahaanmu."

"Hm. Terima kasih. Jaga adikku baik baik." Balas pria itu.

"Ingat pesawat akan berangkat 3 jam lagi jadi bersiap-siaplah." Sang tamu pun keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan pemilik ruangan itu seorang diri.

Pria tampan itu akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya yang sedikit tegang karna ucapan tamu barusan. Dia memijit kepalanya yang tiba tiba sedikit pusing karena dia takut kehilangan Hinatanya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan berulang-ulang. Akhirnya pria itu mengambil sebuah keputusan 'Ya, aku akan mengatakannya padamu bahwa...' menutup mata kelamnya sejenak sambil membayangkan wajah gadis itu '-aku sangat mencintaimu... Hinata Hyuuga.'

Kemudian ingatan pria itu beralih ke masa lalu saat dirinya masih berumur 16 tahun. Dimana dulu keluarganya yang seorang perdana menteri di pemerintahan saat itu difitnah telah melakukan korupsi, ibunya meninggal karena ditembak oleh saingan politik ayahnya diparlemen sedangkan ayahnya dipenjara kemudian meninggal dunia karena sakit jantung setelah mendengar kabar istrinya terbunuh. Sungguh menyedihkan akhir dari keluarganya yang menyisakan dirinya dan adiknya saja.

Dengan latar belakang seorang anak yang dituduh sebagai anak koruptor tidaklah mudah. Segala kemewahan dan usaha yang dibangun oleh keluarganya hancur berantakan. Dan semenjak saat itu lah dirinya terpuruk. dirinya hampir kehilangan teman, perusahaan, dan segalanya, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Hinata yang masih berumur 14 tahun di sebuah restoran karena dirinnya bekerja disitu untuk membiayai hidupnya dan adiknya.

Dan sebuah kebetulan yang entah disengaja atau tidak oleh sang pencipta, ternyata keluarga Hyuuga adalah kawan lama mendiang ayahnya sewaktu masa sekolah dulu. Hiashi Hyuuga memberikan biaya hidup untuk mereka termasuk biaya meneruskan kejenjang kuliah hingga lulus. Hinata pun juga selalu memberikannya warna tersendiri untuk seorang anak koruptor sepertinya. Dan semenjak pertemuannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga semuanya jadi berubah.

Tokyo.

Digedung lantai 8 Itachi kini sedang duduk sembari membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menumpuk secara satu persatu kemudian menandatanganinya. Hingga sebuah telepon berdering...

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"..."

"APA! BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA SEKARANG?"

Setelah memutusakan panggilan tersebut Itachi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kantornya dan melupakan berkas-berkas penting yang berisi milyaran uang yang seharusnya ia baca dan ditandatangani. Bahkan Itachi juga melupakan janjinya pada Hinata untuk menjemputnya sepulang mengajar di United School, kegiatan yang telah lama Itachi lakukan selama satu tahun sudah. Bagi Itachi yang ada saat ini adalah 'orang itu'.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

A/n : maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. By: D.S and Hina Sasa.

Reviews? Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Layang-Layang by D.S**

**Editor by HiNa SaSa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Uzumaki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Itachi U x Hinata H**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya mengupdate cerita orang atas permintaan orang yang bersangkutan. Typo, OOC, OC, AU, dll.**

**Rate : cari aman M**

**Summary :** Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang rumit. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib cinta kita seperti apa kedepannya. Tapi satu hal yang melintas dipikiranku tentang cinta, yaitu cinta ibarat layang-layang. Kadang aku berpikir kalau cintaku ini seperti layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru. Kadang perlu diulur dan kadang perlu ditarik lagi. Tarik-ulur, tarik-ulur dan sewaktu-waktu bisa putus kapan saja saat ada benang yang mengikatnya terputus dan pergi entah kemana. Pergi mengikuti tiupan angin sampai ada seseorang yang sudi mengambil layangan bekas orang dan menjadikannya sebagai milik orang itu. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, cintaku ibarat layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru.

Tarik dan ulur.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

Setelah selesai menghadiri rapat direksi walaupun sedikit terlambat Itachi langsung dihadapkan dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas penting yang harus dia periksa dan ditandatangani, saking sibuknya Itachi sampai melupakan makan siangnya, hingga sebuah bunyi telpon berdering. Dengan segera Itachi pun menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan meletakkan bulpoinnya kemudian diambilnya ponsel yang berdering itu.

"Hallo?"

"Itachi-_sama_..." terdengarlah suara orang panik dari sebrang sana. "Nyonya_..._"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Nyonya... pingsan."

"APA! BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA SEKARANG?"

"Nyonya masih belum sadar da-" belum sempat sang penelpon melanjutkan kata-katanya Itachi sudah memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

**Flasback end.**

.

Dalam perjalanan Itachi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak peduli lalu lintas yang begitu padat yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu yaitu 'orang itu'.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf selama satu tahun belakangan ini aku sedikit kurang perhatian padamu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku justru membuatmu sengsara.' Batin Itachi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Itachi langsung menuju ruangan dimana 'orang itu' dirawat. Dan saat Itachi sudah memasuki ruangan yang ditujunya dapat Itachi lihat 'orang itu' terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan masih tidak sadarkan diri, dengan selang infus di sebelah tangan kanannya.

Itachi menarik kursi yang terdapat di sebelah ranjang lalu duduk mendekati 'orang itu' dan dipegangnya tangan 'orang itu' kemudian mengecup jemarinya penuh sayang, dibelainya rambut itu.

"Kau pasti pingsan karna terlalu lelah menunggunya sadar dari koma kan? Tanpa kau memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri." Bisik lirih Itachi. "Kau benar-benar bodoh... Konan."

.

Dan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah cafe yang dekat dengan United School kini Hinata duduk menunggu kedatangan Itachi yang telah berjanji akan menjemputnya sore ini, namun hingga setengah jam lebih menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu, Itachi tidak kunjung datang bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak.

Hinata kembali mengaduk-aduk _mocacino_ itu tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya. Hinata mengambil ponselnya lalu dibuka dan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel miliknya. Ketika selesai mengetik dan hendak memencet tombol _send_ tangan Hinata berhenti, hingga akhirnya ia urung niatnya untuk mengirim pesan itu pada Itachi.

'Mungkin Itachi-_kun_ sedang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya hingga dia tidak sempat mengirimku pesan.' Batin Hinata mencoba berfikir positif dan kembali meletakkan ponsel itu ke meja.

Hinata kembali mengaduk-aduk _mocacino_ lalu berhenti lagi kemudian pandangannya beralih pada ponselnya, dengan sedikit kesal Hinata mencari nomor kontak Itachi, namun lagi-lagi ketika hendak memencet Hinata mengurungkan lagi niatnya.

'Mungkin ia terjebak macet.' Gumah Hinata seraya menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi lalu memandang keluar kaca etalase. Dari balik kaca Hinata dapat melihat gerimis yang mulai turun dari langit yang mulai mendung. Dan saat melihat jalanan yang berada diseberang sana mata Hinata pun tertuju pada seorang pria yang berjalan bersama seorang gadis di bawah satu payung sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Melihatnya Hinata tersenyum sambil membayangkan sesuatu, yaitu pertemuannya dengan Itachi Uchiha.

**Flashback.**

Sepulang mengajar seperti biasa Hinata pun pulang dengan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sedang dilanda gerimis dengan sedikit berlari. Seharusnya hari ini Hinata bisa pulang tanpa basah sedikit pun bila saja 'dia'tidak ada urusan mendadak mengenai perusahaan yang dikelola oleh lelaki itu. Ya, berhubung 'dia' sedang ada rapat mendadak jadi Hinata mau tidak mau harus pulang sendirian.

Karena waktu itu sedang gerimis Hinata berjalan sedikit cepat tapi karena jalanan yang dipijaknya sedikit licin serta sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya terlalu tinggi malah membuat kaki kanannya keseleo dan menyebabkan Hinata hampir terjatuh. Tapi sebelum Hinata terjatuh sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya untuk menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh dan bersamaan dengan itulah dua mata berbeda warna saling beradu pandang.

Warna hitam yang tajam telah membuatnya terhipnotis dan membuat Hinata terpesona pada mata gelap itu dan memandanginya tanpa berkedip. "Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya pemilik mata hitam tersebut.

"Eh? Ya, te-terima ka-kasih tuan." Jawab Hinata gugup dengan raut muka yang sedikit memerah karena pria itu masih memeluknya.

"Hati-hatilah saat jalanan sedang licin seperti ini." Ucap pria itu lalu menatap kaki Hinata. "Kakimu keseleo apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Hinata mencoba untuk berjalan namun saat kaki kanannya baru diberi beban sedikit Hinata justru oleng lagi. "Ouch-"

"Sepertinya sakit. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengantarmu." kata sang pria sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat pria itu tersenyum hanya mampu berkata dalam hati 'Ohh, _Kami-sama _kenapa dia tampan sekali dan... dan kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini.' Muka Hinata pun kembali memerah.

"Nona...nona... apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya sang pria sambil mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Hinata, Hinata spontan kaget dan menjawab "Ya, ya tuan."

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang ditolongnya sang pria pun memapah Hinata menuju mobil miliknya. Membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu Hinata untuk duduk di dalam mobil lalu setelahnya pria itu menutup pintu mobilnya kembali dan berjalan memutar lalu membuka pintu mobil yang sebelahnya dan duduk di bangku kemudi serta memasang _seatbel__t_. Setelah terpasang pria itu kembali melirik kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa menunduk malu hingga sang pria tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan masangkan _seatbelt_ untuknya juga. Hinata kaget dan saat itu juga kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan lagi. Seakan-akan ada dua buah magnet yang berbeda kutub sedang tarik-menarik.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab sang pria dengan susah payah sambil mengendalikan hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak karuan. Di detik selajutnya pria itu pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Boleh tahu siapa nama mu?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aku Itachi Uchiha." Setelah berkenalan pegangan tangan mereka terlepas dan hanya meninggalkan kesunyian yang menerpa mereka disaat mobil sudah melaju melintasi keramaian kota Tokyo.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang untuk mencairkan suasana yang bagi mereka aneh bila mereka terus menerus terdiam tanpa bicara. Setelah cukup banyak berbincang Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Itachi adalah pria tampan, yang ramah walau pun di luar terlihat angkuh dan dingin.

Keakraban mereka pun berlanjut hingga kini. Awal berhubungan mereka hanya saling menganggap sebagai teman yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, selalu bersama, serta merasa nyaman saat mereka sedang berdua dan mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta.

**Flashback end.**

"_Kring... kring... kring..." _dering telpon berbunyi dan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan saat melihat nama yang tertera Hinata tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut dengan senang.

"Hall-"

"_Hey, tenanglah oke."_ Suara tersebut membuat Hinata menghentikan ucapannya namun itu tidak mengurangi senyuman yang terukir diwajah ayunya. _"Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Jepang, __bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara__?"_

"Kau pulang hari ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"_Ini namanya kejutan Nata-chan."_

"Payah."

"_Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa menjemputku kan?"_

"Ya tentu saja."

"_B__aiklah__, a__ku menunggumu __N__ata__-chan"_

Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya. Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas Hinata pun beranjak dari kursi dan menaruh selembar uang untuk membayar _mocacino _miliknya dan setelah itu Hinata pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut menuju bandara.

.

Malam mulai tiba, namun rintikan air yang membasahi bumi belum mereda. Perjalanan yang sedikit macet mengharuskan Hinata sampai di bandara dengan kondisi hari yang sudah sedikit gelap karana malam mulai menjelang. Sesampainya di bandara Hinata duduk untuk menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang selalu ia nantikan. Selang beberapa puluh menit Hinata melihat rombongan penumpang yang mulai terhuyung-huyung keluar sambil menarik kopernya. Melihat itu Hinata segera berdiri, matanya sibuk mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Malam makin terasa dingin dan entah mengapa saat mata Hinata mencari sosok orang itu dirinya malah menginginkan sebuah pelukan yang hangat yang datang dari sosok yang ditunggunya. Dan entah mengapa keinginan Hinata seakan menjadi kenyataan. Hinata merasakan gejolak hatinya mulai membara saat merasakan pelukan yang tiba-tiba dirasakanya dari belakang, dan bisikan dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Hai, apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku? Badanmu sampai dingin seperti ini." Mendengar perkataan itu Hinata langsung berbalik dan menatap orang yang memeluknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kaname-_kun_?" Sebut Hinata seakan tidak percaya bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Hey Nata-_chan_. Lama tidak berjumpa ya?"

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya Hinata pun meneteskan air matanya dan langsung memeluk sosok bernama Kaname. "Aku... aku merindukanmu Kaname-_kun_."isak Hinata senang.

Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis senang atas kepulangannya, Kaname hanya bisa tersenyum senang sambil mengusap helaian indigo milik Hinata dan berkata "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat... sangat... sangat merindukanmu."

Setelah beberapa menit melepas rindu dengan berpelukan akhirnya Hinata dan Kaname pun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Kita pulang yuk." Ajak Kaname sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit Itachi yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangan wanita berambut ungu dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala yang bersandar di ranjang kini mulai terbangun karena samar-samar dirinya mendengar suara Konan yang mulai siuman.

"Kau sudah sadar? Akan aku panggilkan dokter." Ucap Itachi lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, disisi lain Konan hanya diam memandangi punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

'Maafkan aku karena membuatmu cemas Itachi. Tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku untukmu. Walaupun kau sudah mendapatkan tubuhku tapi hatiku masih tetap untuknya...' batin Konan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Disela-sela matanya yang tertutup ada setetes butiran bening yang meluncur menuruni pipinya 'Pain... Pain.' Konan terisak memanggil nama seseorang. 'Aku akan selalu menunggumu dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi kita Pain hiks... hiks...'

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya dokter pun datang bersama dengan Itachi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Konan segera mengusap air matanya agar Itachi tidak melihat air matanya. Tapi sia-sia saja karena Itachi masih dapat melihat bekas tetesan air mata itu. Melihat Konan yang habis menangis membuat pandangan Itachi terlihat sedih.

.

Setelah dokter memeriksa keadaanya Konan pun diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter hanya memberi beberapa obat dan menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak pikiran dan memperhatikan pola makannya. Dan kini baik Itachi atau pun Konan, mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah dan elegant. Sepulang dari rumah sakit Konan langsung tertidur dengan Itachi yang memeluknya sambil membelai rambutnya.

Hari berganti dan kini suasana sudah bertambah larut malam membuat semua manusia larut dalam mimpi indah, namun tidak untuk Itachi yang tiba tiba terbangun di tengah malam. Itachi duduk di atas ranjang, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Diliriknya Konan, seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri sahnya saat ini. Cukup lama memandangi wajah sang istri Itachi pun beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya. Dalam gelapnya malam Itachi hanya bisa terdiam sambil menerawang jauh. Membuatnya memikirkan seseorang wanita lain diluar sana. Itachi memejamkan matanya kedua matanya sambil berkata dalam hati 'Sedang apa kau saat ini... maafkan aku _H__i__me_.'

**I****tachi pov****.**

Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis manis yang telah membuat hatiku jadi seperti diterjang badai yang sukses memporak porandakan hatiku yang tadinya hanya untuk Konan, istriku seorang. Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku ini. Pertemuanku dengan Hinata saat itu membuat hatiku lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Membuatku merasa sangat bahagia saat bersamanya.

Hingga suatu hari setelah lelah berjalan jalan aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Duduk berdua diruang tamu hingga tanpa sadar dan entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana aku malah mencium keningnya. Saat kucium keningnya dia tidak menolak dan bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya sebagai tanda dia menyukai perilaku diriku padanya. Dan sejak saat itu aku dan Hinata jadi semakin sering bertemu. Sikapku pun jadi seperti anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, saat jauh darinya aku selalu merindukan sosoknya hingga tanpa aku sadari rasa cintaku pada Konan perlahan mulai menguap entah kemana.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang aku rahasiakan dari Hinata. Aku ini sebenarnya sangat takut untuk mengakuinya kalau aku mencintainya, mengingat aku ini adalah seorang pria yang sudah beristri sedangkan Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang belum menikah dan sampai saat ini Hinata bahkan belum tahu akan statusku.

Dalam hubunganku dengan Hinata awalnya hanya biasa saja tetapi saat genap 3 bulan kebersamaanku dengan Hinata aku malah mengambil kegadisan miliknya,walau dengan tidak terpaksa.

**Flashback Itachi Pov.**

Waktu itu seperti biasa aku selalu memberikan kabar pada asisten di mansionku bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang dengan alasan aku akan pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan kantor yang sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alibi ku saja untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya saat aku mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen seperti biasa aku menghabiskan waktu disana untuk sekedar minum teh hangat atau untuk makan malam bersama dengannya hingga larut malam. Saat tengah malam aku melihat jendela yang masih menampilkan guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Tanyaku masih dengan fokus mata yang menatap jendela.

"Eh? Y-ya boleh... tta-tapi..."

"Tenang, aku akan tidur di sofa." Jawabku sambil melepas jas dan meletakannya di atas meja lalu duduk disofa sambil melipat lengan kemejaku sampai ke sikut.

"Emm... ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu dulu." Ujar Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya. Selesai mengambil selimut Hinata pun memberikan selimut itu padaku.

Setelah menerima selimut itu tiba-tiba tenggorokanku kering, aku merasa haus lagi. Aku pun meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk mengambilkanku minuman dan dia mengangguk. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Hinata aku pun merebahkan tubuhku pada sofa, namun tidak lama aku mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari arah dapur berbarengan dengan bunyi petir. Mendengar suara tersebut aku pun yang tadinya sedang tiduran jadi terbangun lalu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Sesampainya di dapur aku melihat Hinata yang sedang berjongkok meringis sakit karna kakinya sedikit luka terkena pecahan gelas. Aku menghampirinya lalu berjongkok tepat dihadapan Hinata "Astaga Hinata kenapa bisa begini?" Tanyaku sambil membopongnya menuju ke kamar lalu membaringkannya diranjang.

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu Itachi-_kun_. Aku tadi kaget karna mendengar suara petir jadi tanpa sengaja gelas yang kupejang malah jatuh." Jawabnya lirih seraya bangkit untuk duduk sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil mengambil obat antiseptik lalu membersihkan kaki hinata dengan alkohol dan mengolesi kakinya dengan obat. Setelah selesai aku pun duduk di samping Hinata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapku memandang lekat wajah cantiknya. Menelusuri setiap inci dari wajah tesebut hingga penglihatanku jatuh pada bibir tipis miliknya.

"Terima kasih Itachi-_kun_." Jawab Hinata dengan bibir tipisnya sehingga tanpa sadar aku malah mencium bibir tipis itu.

Dalam sentuhan bibir yang aku rasakan seakan mampu membuatku melayang. Sungguh ini terlalu memabuk bagiku sehingga tanpa aku kehendaki perlahan jemariku menyusup dengan perlahan ke dalam gaun tidur miliknya yang sedikit terbuka. Ku jalankan tanganku menuju bukit kembarnya dan dia tidak menolakku, aku pun mulai menggoda lalu meremas pelan dada penuh milik Hinata dan memainkan nipplenya. Dan karena hal itu lah sukses membuat Hinata melenguh nikmat.

Aku yang memang sudah berpengalaman dangan kegiatan seperti ini mulai memberikan rangsangan padanya dan membuat Hinata mendesah. Mendengar desahan Hinata malah membuat diriku menyeringai, kemudian aku pun menjilat telinga dan berbisik padanya...

"Aku menginginkanmu _Hime_."

Tidak ada penolakan dari Hinata membuatku merasa senang hingga akhirnya aku hanyut dalam sebuah kegiatan malam yang panas bersama dengannya berdua. Aku tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa bersetubuh dengan Hinata adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, dan aku bangga karena akhirnya aku berhasil menyatukan diriku dan menjadi yang pertama bagi Hinata. Dan ini sungguh sangat luar biasa, bersetubuh dengannya bagai candu yang sulit untukku tolak.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bercinta dengan seorang wanita lain bernama Hinata Hyuuga selain istriku sendiri, Konan.

**Flashback end. Itachi pov end.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Thank to :

**Cahya Uchiha** : udah taukan siapa laki-laki misteriusnya.

**Guest** : yang ngirim buka fans Hinata XD. Yang dimaksud Itachi ada dichap ini kok.

**Sally dwi** : oke. Semoga cepat kelar deh "IaS"nya.

**Hiru nesaan** : berteman denganku dong di fb makanya jadi tar bisa liat aku terus XD. Orang ketiga ya dalam hubungan ItaHina hanya laki-laki misterius itu doang. PS: hehehe...

**Kayyashima** : kok bisa mikirnya Sasuke? Dari ciri-cirinya ya? Tapi sepertinya Sasuke gak tampil tuh.

**Virgo24** : outhor? Author sayang. Ditunggu aja ya "IaS"nya, soalnya mau langsung dirapihin jadi kemungkinan bakal panjang chap terakhir.

**Nn** : nih udah dilanjut.

**Cika** : oke.

**Stellarloussierl** : aku juga lupa pass akun ffn, jadi kalo mau masuk harus lewat fb dulu. Nih udah dilanjut.

Oke sebagai penutup saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Layang-Layang by D.S**

**Editor by HiNa SaSa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Uzumaki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Itachi U x Hinata H**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Cerita ini bukan karya saya, saya hanya mengupdate cerita orang atas permintaan orang yang bersangkutan. Typo, OOC, OC, AU, dll.**

**Rate : cari aman M**

**Summary :** Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang rumit. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib cinta kita seperti apa kedepannya. Tapi satu hal yang melintas dipikiranku tentang cinta, yaitu cinta ibarat layang-layang. Kadang aku berpikir kalau cintaku ini seperti layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru. Kadang perlu diulur dan kadang perlu ditarik lagi. Tarik-ulur, tarik-ulur dan sewaktu-waktu bisa putus kapan saja saat ada benang yang mengikatnya terputus dan pergi entah kemana. Pergi mengikuti tiupan angin sampai ada seseorang yang sudi mengambil layangan bekas orang dan menjadikannya sebagai milik orang itu. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, cintaku ibarat layang-layang yang terbang dilangit biru.

Tarik dan ulur.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu merenung akhirnya Itachi pun membuat sebuah keputusan bahwa dia akan menjaga jarak dengan Hinata dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit. Ya seperti yang dia lakukan selama dua minggu ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu ke rumah sakit sebelum aku pergi ke kantor." Ujar Itachi yang telah selesai sarapan.

"Terima kasih Itachi. Tapi aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Tolak Konan seraya berjalan lalu berdiri di depan cermin sambil merapikan tatanan bajunya.

Melihat Konan sedang bercermin Itachi berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya lalu memeluk Konan dari belakang dan mencium wangi anggur yang menguap dari rambut pendek tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian dua minggu lalu terulang lagi. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak menjenguk kawan lamaku." Ujar Itachi membuat Konan tidak dapat menolak tawaran Itachi.

"Baiklah. Tapi ku harap kau tidak menyalahkanku jika kau terlambat ke kantor hari ini." Ujar Konan sambil melepas pelukan Itachi dan melenggang pergi.

"Tidak masalah buatku." Ujar Itachi sambil berjalan menyusul Konan.

.

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit lalu berjalan bersama Konan menuju lantai empat . Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka selama berjalan bersama. Saat lift berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka mereka berjalan lurus lalu belok ke kiri menuju ruang VIP. Dibukanya pintu itu dan terlihat sesosok pria bersurai orange terbaring koma dengan selang dimana-mana.

"_O__hayou_, Pain-_kun_." Sapa Konan sambil duduk dan membelai rambut orange tersebut. "Cepatlah sadar sayang, aku merindukanmu." Ujar Konan sambil mencium jemari orang bernama Pain tersebut. Itachi yang melihat sikap Konan hanya diam saat melihat adegan itu, pandangannya menyendu saat melihat istrinya bersikap seperti itu pada pria lain.

"Cepat sadarlah kawan, kami merindukanmu." Ucap Itachi menatap Pain. "Dan untukmu Konan jangan lupa untuk makan. Aku akan menyuruh Tayuya kesini untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu dan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu Itachi aku bisa sendirian disini." Balas Konan.

"Setidaknya bila Tayuya disini kau tidak akan jenuh _anata_." Ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi Konan,

Konan sedikit kaget akan tindakan Itachi tapi dia hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Itachi. "Jaga diri baik-baik, aku akan berangkat ke kantor." Itachi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Konan yang sudah memfokuskan pandangannya pada Pain kembali.

.

**M****ansion ****K****aname**

Hinata yang sudah dua pekan menemani Kaname Kuran di rumahnya kini mulai terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Walau kadang ia terlihat nyaman menikmati obrolan dan bercengkraman dengan Kaname tapi kadang pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan sosok Itachi yang jauh darinya tanpa kabar. Kaname yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya lalu memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan pelukan yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang "Kau mengagetkan ku Kaname-_kun_." Ujar Hinata sedikit kaget dan tersipu malu.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat melamun hm?" Tanya Kaname seraya menaru dagunya dibahu Hinata.

"A-aku tidak melamun Kaname-_kun_." Ujar Hinata mengelak.

Kaname membalik tubuh Hinata hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Hinata lalu berkata "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu." Ucap Hinata seraya menundukkan kepala dengan pandangan mata yang menyendu, Kaname pun memegang dagu Hinata lalu pandangan mereka saling beradu lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hinata."

"Su-sungguh. Aku justru senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, hanya saja."

"Hm?"

"A-aku... sedikit kurang enak badan." Dusta Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau ambil cuti saja dan tidak usah mengajar, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Ta-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Kaname memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hinata. Aku akan sangat sakit jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kaname-_kun_." Lirih Hinata seraya meremas kemeja milik Kaname.

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat tidak?" ucap Kaname melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kemana?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Bagaimana mau ikut?"

"Iya." Ujar Hinata dengan memasang senyum.

"Tapi kau harus janji padaku dulu."

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan pernah sekali pun kau berbohong padaku dan menyembunyikan masalahmu dariku." Ujar Kaname seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Hinata lalu mencium pipi Hinata sekilas.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kaname sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang indah tentunya." Ujar Kaname tersenyum misterius.

.

Dengan mengendarai mobil lamborghini silver miliknya Kaname, mereka pun melajukan kendaraannya menyusuri jalanan dengan sangat kencang. Berhubung jalanan sedang dilewati mereka tidak ramai Kaname pun sampai ditempat tujuan dengan cepat, yaitu disebuah kebun mawar Yatsu. Saat sampai ditempat tersebut Hinata pun turun dari mobil dengan begitu takjub saat melihat pemandangan bunga mawar yang sedang mekar ditempatnya berada.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata segera berlari diantara bunga-bunga indah nan cantik itu. Angin yang berhembus membuat helaian rambutnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, _dress_ warna _peach_ selutut yang dipakainya pun juga ikut melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Saat berada ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga Hinata pun menutup kedua matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencium aroma mawar yang menyapa indra penciumannya dan tersenyum senang.

Kaname yang memperhatikan Hinata seperti seorang anak kecil hanya bisa tersenyum sedari tadi. Ia langkahkan kakinya lalu berhenti sejenak untuk memetik setangkai mawar dan kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kaname sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada Hinata, Hinata yang kaget karena mendengar suara Kaname dari belakangnya segera menoleh.

"_A__rigato__u_." Ujar Hinata dan diambilnya mawar itu lalu mencium aroma mawar tersebut. "Ayo Kaname-_kun_ kita duduk disana." Ajak Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Kaname lalu menariknya dan berlari menuju sebuah pohon yang rindang. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bawah pohon tersebut, lalu Hinata menaruh kepalanya bersandar dibahu Kaname dan Kaname pun memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Kaname-_kun_." Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Hinata membuat Kaname meliriknya namun yang dapat dilihat Kaname hanya rambutnya saja.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Oh, kalau itu tentu saja aku pernah Nata-_chan _dan justru perasaan sukaku sudah berubah menjadi cinta."

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis itu?" Kaname melirik Hinata.

"Nama gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kaname.

"A-apa?"

Kaname segera menghadap Hinata dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Aku menyukai eh- aku mencintaimu Hinata. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa lihat mataku dan baca siapa gadis itu." Ucap Kaname dengan serius sehingga membuat Hinata menatap mata kelam itu.

"Siapa yang kau lihat dimataku hmm?"

"A-aku."

"Pandangan apa yang kutujukan padamu?"

"..." Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kaname menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Bukannya tidak bisa, Hinata hanya malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari pandangan Kaname pada dirinya. Melihat Hinata terdiam dengan wajah merona Kaname pun mencubit kecil hidung Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata memekik dan meringis sakit lalu kemudian Hinata justru tertawa pelan.

"Kau adalah gadis yang sangat cantik Hinata." Ujar Kaname dan ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling tertawa dan saling memandang hingga lama-lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan tetap saling memandang satu sama lain. Saat saling memandang rasa kagum akan sosok di depannya pun menghampiri mereka, terutama Kaname. Dia sungguh terpesona dengan wajah Hinata yang sedikit merona ditambah dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut panjangnya seakan menambah kesan tersendiri.

Pandangan Kaname pun tertuju pada bibir ranum Hinata hingga tanpa sadar Kaname malah mencium bibir itu. Kaname mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, menyesap kedua belah bibir ranumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sungguh ciuman yang Kaname berikan untuk Hinata teramat memabukkan seperti ciuman yang diberikan oleh Itachi padanya. Dan Itu adalah ciuman pertama dari seorang Kaname Kuran untuk Hinata Hyuuga. Mengingat nama Itachi, Hinata pun melepaskan ciuman itu secara tiba tiba, apa lagi saat wajah Itachi melintas dikepalanya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Itachi.

"I-ini salah." Gumah Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Kaname seraya membelai pipi cubby Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa." Ujar Hinata seraya berdiri dari duduknya dengan air mata yang sedikit berlinang, lalu dengan segera Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Kaname sendiri.

"HINATA!" seru Kaname sambil berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Hinata tapi baru lima langkah ia berhenti karena ujung sepatunya menginjak tangkai mawar yang sempat ia berikan pada Hinata.  
Ia pun mengambil mawar itu lalu diciumnya.

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Kaname yang terus memanggil namanya. Sungguh hatinya merasa risau saat ini, ia terus berlari sambil menghentikan sebuah taksi lalu masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut tanpa arah yang jelas. Di dalam taksi pikirannya kosong, ia merasa kacau dengan hatinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya seputar Itachi.

Kenapa Itachi bagai hilang ditelan bumi, tidak ada kabar yang Hinata dengar. Hinata ingat akan keinginan Itachi untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dengan alasan tidak ingin publik tahu karena itu juga akan berakibat buruk padanya karena media akan memburunya. Itachi juga berpesan untuk tidak mengirim pesan bahkan untuk menelponnya, cukup Itachi saja yang melakukannya.

"Kita akan kemana nona?" pertanyaan sang supir membuat Hinata Kaget.

"Kanto."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian taksi itu berhenti dan Hinata turun serta membayar taksi sesuai argonya kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Kanto. Disana terdapat surga bunga sepanjang tahun dibukit tepi pantai Ajigura atau lebih tepatnya di Hitachinaka. Bunga-bunga nan cantik ini tumbuh diatas 'Mirashi No Oka' bukit yang berada di muka pemandangan samudra pasific. Dan Hinata ingat ini adalah tempat favorit Itachi yang sering mereka kunjungi berdua.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan di taman itu lalu duduk di tempat favorit mereka. Ya, seingatnya terakhir mereka berkunjung di taman ini saat bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dimana kombinasi bunga-bunga cantik sakura menjadi pemandangan pink nan indah dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan langit biru nan cerah.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang luas dan elegant pria bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang terlihat tampak sedikit kusut penampilannya, bahkan tumpukan tumpukan berkas pun berserakan dimana-mana. Jas yang menyelimuti kursi, dasi yang longgar dengan dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya yang dilepas serta lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku.

Tapi sungguh penampilan itu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun ketampanan dari seorang Itachi Uchiha. Ia hanya duduk di atas meja kerjanya memandang keindahan kota itu yang terlihat dari kaca jendela kantornya. Hampir jam makan siang tiba, tidak sedikit pun berkas yang ia sentuh karena dari pagi hingga saat ini pikirannya selalu melayang tidak tenang. Itachi merindu gadis Hyuuga itu walau pun dirinya sudah menepis segala hal tentang Hinata.

Keputusannya untuk menjauhi Hinata malah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Itachi justru semakin rindu akan sosoknya, padahal ini baru dua minggu ia menjauhi Hinata tanpa memberi kabar atau pun menelponnya.

"Wah, wah, wah ini benar benar hebat Itachi." Ujar Kisame saat masuk ke ruangan Itachi dan melempar sebuah map yang berisi berkas penting ke meja kerja Itachi, sedangkan si empunya hanya melirik sebentar tanpa berkomentar .

"Seorang Itachi Uchiha yang hebat dan terlihat sempurna kini bisa terlihat kacau seperti ini? Ini benar-benar konyol." Kata Kisame seraya ikut duduk dimeja tepat di samping Itachi.

"..."

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti anak abg tujuh belas tahun yang sedang putus cinta, heh." Ujar Kisame sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, namun Itachi masih diam.

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat berantakan Itachi. Map barusan berisi laporan keuangan kita yang sedikit merosot, sepertinya Hotel Mihaz kita dikawasan Ginza perlu penanganan yang lebih serius, jika kau masih seperti ini kemungkinan kau akan gulung tikar secara perlahan-lahan."

"Aku akan segera turun tangan untuk menangani masalah itu." ujarnya sambil beranjak lalu diambilnya map itu dan di bacanya . Itachi lalu duduk dikursinya sambil meletakkan map itu keposisi semula dan memijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Biar aku tebak. Kau seperti ini pasti karena gadis Hyuuga itu ya?" ucap Kisame dengan nada menggoda. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau seperti ini? Seingatku dulu kau tidak sampai seperti ini saat patah hati karena Konan dan Pein jadian."

"Hinata tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku. Belakangan ini aku justru tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Oh, jadi karena tidak bertemu makanya kau jadi terlihat kacau seperti ini? Kalau kau mau temui saja gadis Hyuuga itu." Ujar Kisame.

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Konan."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak menemuinya karena Konan?" Itachi pun mengangguk. "Apa Konan mengetahui hubunganmu dengannya?" Itachi menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih fokus untuk menjaga Konan sebagai istriku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya." Jawab Itachi dengan ragu-ragu walau pun terdengar lancar dan tegas.

"Hahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Itachi bingung melihat Kisame yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aku tertawa karena mendengar leluconmu Itachi."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Kau lucu Itachi. Kau berkata ingin meninggalkannya tapi lihatlah kondisimu saat ini. Kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibanding orang yang kau tinggalin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"..."

"Kau yang meninggalkannya tapi kau sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kau juga meninggalkannya setelah kau menggunakan dirinya selama satu tahun. Dan setelah bosan kau membuangnya begitu saja tanpa berkata apa pun? Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa Itachi."

"..."

"Kalau kau ingin meninggalkannya setidaknya temui dia dan katakan kalau kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Aku yakin di luar sana Hyuuga sedang bingung karena kau tidak menemuinya atau pun mengabari dirinya."

"Tapi."

"Temui dia dan pikirkan baik-baik apakah kau masih ingin bersamanya atau tetap meninggalkannya." Saran Kisame.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Konan?" gumah Itachi dan masih dapat didengar oleh Kisame. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya hanya demi Hinata, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Istriku. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Pein."

"Itu risiko dari perbuatanmu Itachi. Kau bermain api maka kau lah yang harus memadamkan api itu dan jangan pernah meninggalkan api yang belum padam kalau kau tidak ingin api itu membesar dan menghanguskan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kisame seraya beranjak lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, tapi baru sepuluh langkah Kisame menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Itachi yang masih menatapnya.

"Oh iya Itachi apa yang akan terjadi bila api yang besar disiram oleh seember air? Apakah api itu akan langsung mati seluruhnya, atau akan menjadi ganas dahulu sebelum akhirnya mati secara perlahan?" Ucapan Kisame membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Seminggu lagi akan ada pesta di Hotel Ritz dan kuharap kau bisa bertemu klien yang menarik untuk membantu usaha hotelmu." Tambah Kisame.

"Air satu ember tidak akan mungkin mampu mematikan api yang sudah membesar Kisame." Gumah Itachi yang menyadari maksud perkataan Kisame. "Setidaknya dibutuhkan hujan untuk mematikan api tersebut."

Setelah bergumah seorang diri Itachi pun lekas mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu mengirimnya pada seseorang. Setelah pesan itu terkirim Itachi tidak henti hentinya mengumbar senyum . Lalu diambilnya berkas berkas yang tadinya berserakan dan ia memulai pekerjaannya hingga ia melupakan makan siangnya dengan harapan agar bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikannya.

.

Hinata yang kini berada di taman dan sedang melamun kini tersadar dari lamunannya dikarenakan ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. Melihat nama pengirimnya Hinata langsung tersenyum sampai pesan tersebut dibaca berulang kali.

_F__rom: ita__-__kun_

_buatkan nabe,,onigiri,,okonomiyaki. Aku ingin makan malam denganmu__._

Dengan raut wajah yang bahagia Hinata pun segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari taman untuk segera bergegas pulang untuk memasak pesanan Itachi Uchiha. Dilain pihak kini Kaname yang masih ada di kebun mawar Yatsu hanya terdiam memandangi setangkai mawar yang ada ditangannya dan sesekali mencium harumnya. Ia merasa cintanya kepada Hinata diibaratkan seperti mawar. Semakin erat memegang tangkai mawar itu maka semakin dalam rasa sakitnya saat tangan terkena durinya.

.

Hari sudah malam dan Hinata sudah rapi menata semua hidangan diatas meja makan . _Nabe_ yang ada di masak dalam sebuah hot pot yang didalamnya berisi irisan daging, kepiting rebus, mie dan sayuran. Untuk _onigiri_ Hinata memilih buah plum yang memiliki rasa asam untuk isiannya. Sedangkan _okonomiyaki_ paling nikmat jika dinikmati dengan teh jepang.

Hinata tidak henti hentinya tersenyum membayangkan wajah Itachi, terkadang Hinata juga terkikik geli jika mengingat sikap manja dan posesif darinya bahkan bisikan bisikan manis serta kata kata vulgarnya saat diranjang hingga membuatnya terbuai.

Dan sungguh Hinata teramat sangat mencintai pria Uchiha itu. Berkali-kali Hinata bercermin hanya untuk sekedar melihat penampilan lama berselang tiba tiba Hinata kaget karena ada sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkar dipinggulnya seraya menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Itachi-_kun_ ... kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar bel berbunyi?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup karena bertemu kembali dengan Itachi setelah dua minggu tidak berjumpa.

"Hm, itu karena kau terlalu sibuk melamun di depan cermin _H__ime_." Ujar Itachi sambil mencium aroma sampoh yang menguar dari rambut Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin makan dulu atau-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Itachi berucap sesuatu seraya memeluk erat pinggulnya, bahkan Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher jenjang milik Hinata sambil mengecupi leher tersebut.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, sebentar saja." Hinata terdiam seraya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Itachi. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi melepas pelukannya dan berkata "Ayo kita makan sepertinya aku sudah rindu dengan masakanmu." Ajak Itachi menarik Hinata menuju meja makan. Ditariknya kursi itu dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk lalu Itachi pun menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan memulai acara makan mereka dalam diam.

Ditengah makan malam rupanya Hinata mencuri pandang untuk melihat ekspresi Itachi ketika memakan-makanannya dengan lahap, saat mata mereka bertemu Itachi tersenyum dan membelai pipi _cubby_ Hinata membuat Hinata langsung merona dan menunduk malu.

"Maaf ya, aku baru bisa menemuimu lagi. Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang harus ku selesaikan sampai-sampai aku melupakan makan siangku." Ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar mendongak kepadanya.

'ohh shit! Dia manis sekali.' Umpat Itachi dalam hati.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu?" Ucap Hinata malu.

"Ehhmm, tidak aku hanya merindukanmu." Ucap Itachi jujur.

Blussh pipi Hinata kembali merona . Lalu mereka melanjutkan makannya dengan debaran jantung mereka yang bertalu talu.

Selesai makan Itachi melakukan ritual mandi sedangkan Hinata segera membereskan piring piring kotor dan mencucinya. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Itachi dan menaruhnya dikasur. Setelah menyiapkan baju ganti Hinata langsung beranjak menuju balkon yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Ia berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, memandangi keindahan malam kota Tokyo dengan ditemani kerlip bintang di atas sana, namun kegiatannya memandang keindahan malam harus buyar saat Itachi datang dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"_Hime_."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Itachi lirih.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena aku sudah berani-beraninya jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Apa kau menganggap itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, sehingga kau meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi sambil membelai bibir bawah Hinata. Detik berikutnya Itachi membawa wajah Hinata mendekat kearahnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumnya bibir mungil Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman Itachi pun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Di pandanginnya wajah Hinata ,dibelai pipi bulat itu, lalu diusap lagi bibir itu dengan jempolnya dan berbisik ditelinga Hinata "Aku mencintaimu _H__i__me_."

Itachi kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata, kali ini Hinata tidak hanya diam, dia membalas ciuman Itachi. Tidak lupa juga Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Itachi. Diremas pelan payudara milik Hinata hingga membuat sang pemilik gunung kembar itu mendesah.

"Eeunghh... Ita-_kun_..." Desah Hinata kala bibir Itachi mulai menjilati lehernya jenjang miliknya. Lidah dan bibirnya tidak henti hentinya menjilat dan menciumi leher Hinata hingga bahu sebelah kanan Hinata kini mulai terekspos karena ulah seorang Itachi Uchiha. Jemari tangan Itachi dengan sangat nakalnya meremas pelan payudara itu dan jemari satu lagi dengan lincahnya mulai membuka resleting gaun peach yang dipakai oleh Hinata.

"Jangan disini Ita-_kun_."

"Tentu saja _Hime_." Ujar Itachi dan dengan segera mulai membopong tubuh Hinata menuju ranjang tidur.  
Didudukannya Hinata diranjang lalu ia pun mendekatkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata lalu berbisik "Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang." dan secara perlahan tangan Itachi kembali merambat naik dan mengusap payudara Hinata lagi.

"Aaahhhhh..." Hinata mendesah dan membusungkan dadanya, membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang dengan satu tangan yang menahan berat badannya di ranjang sedangkan tangan satu lagi meremas pelan rambut Itachi.

Itachi dengan gerakan cepat langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melahap puting Hinata. Lidahnya pun ikut bermain pada ujung nipple Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata mendesah liar bahkan menggeliatkan tubuhnya dikala dua jari Itachi mengocok bagian terdalam miliknya.

"Nngggghhhhh... aaahhhhh..." Desah Hinata sambil meremas seprai. Hinata benar benar terbuai hingga dirinya lupa dalam mencerna kejadian ini, sejak kapan pakaian mereka berdua terlepas begitu saja dan tergeletak berantakan di lantai.

Dipandanginya wajah merah merona Hinata dan rambut yang sedikit acak acakan serta nafas nya yang memburu dan itu terlihat sangat seksi di mata Itachi. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi mencium kembali bibir mungil itu penuh hasrat dan Hinata pun menyambut nya dengan hasrat yang sama.

"Uungghh... mmmhhhhhh." Suara desahan yang mereka ciptakan kini mulai menghiasi kamar mereka. Saling bertukar saliva dengan ciuman yang benar benar terasa panas hingga membuat Hinata terbaring diranjang dan Itachi berada di atasnya. Mereka pun kini melakukan sesuatu kegiatan menyenangkan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Thanks to : **Vampire Uchiha, Cahya Uchiha, nn, Sally dwi, kecoaidup2, cumbria, priciliacha, Guest**. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ya.

Reviews?


End file.
